


The Bitter Truth Is Better Than the Sweetest Lie.

by Rhaweth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Death, Emperor and Priestess au, F/M, Historical AU, I take liberties with the SW and im unapologetic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo is canon, Roman Empire AU, Slow Burn, Smut AND Blood, TRY AND STOP ME, War, Wounds, best kinda smut- the reylo smut, this will not be historically accurate but I will do my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaweth/pseuds/Rhaweth
Summary: Inspired by a Photoset seen on Tumblr this is my take on the Emperor and Priestess Reylo au.After disrespecting lord and supreme Emperor of The Empire. Emperor Snoke, sends out his most trusted warrior and next in line to teach the small trading city of Jakku the consequences of crossing The Empire. Unbeknownst to Kylo, a young temple priestess does not take his raid or desecration of the cities temple lying down.





	1. Principium

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I caved into my need for validation that this is a good idea. 
> 
> (next chapter will be longer I promise!)

(The Beginning)

The shouts of men dulled into Kylo Ren’s ears, the smell of the salt from the ocean stained in not just his clothes but the food and water aboard the ship. They would make landfall by sunset and would lay siege to the city that dared to insult the Emperor, Kylo could not help but smile bemused that he would be ordered to wield the punishing hand for a matter so slight. Make no mistake, the old senile ruler of this Jakku should have minded his tongue when speaking ill of Emperor Snoke so publically. But even Kylo reasoned that his talent and men could be put to more pressing matters concerning the Empire. Nevertheless, here he was doing what his master commanded, moving from his meditation stance Kylo felt his own aches shudder at the movement strong he may be- but in his thirty summers of life. The fights he had endured had not left his body unscathed. The scars that traced messy thumbprints of battles of the past represented what he had become under Snoke- and what he was to inherit after all how could one be expected to run and Empire with so many enemies nipping at one’s heels if the ruler did not know how to fight?

“Sir” one of Kylo’s soldiers called, turning from his view of the ocean he studied the man before nodding for him to continue.

“We are expected to reach land within the hour, Poseidon has curried favour to us and brought a much faster wind than we anticipated.”

“Good have my men ready within the hour, I want our men to descend upon the city before they even realise who we are.” The guarded nodded stiffly before bowing and backing away, left to his own company Ren mused at their own good fortune- maybe the Gods were thirsty for bloodshed to be pushing them so quickly to this small trader city. What good fortune indeed.


	2. Chapter Two: Passerculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the first.  
> Also, thank you for the positive response so happy to be writing this!

(Little Sparrow) 

Rey brushed past two traders arguing over prices in the market place, it was like any other day. Children ran around the streets with dogs often following. Women huddled together, gossiping and trading news sometimes their eyes even following her “The little priestess girl who stayed nestled in her temple.” Rey didn’t like to converse much with others- her sandy cloak always hiding her mouth, almond eyes darting around to the assemblers that paid her no mind until they came to her temple of course. The heavy scent of Rosemary often travelled through the hot streets cloaking the smell of human sweat and meat vendors would shove in Rey’s face making her nose wrinkle in disdain.   
Some day’s Rey hated the smell as it clung to her clothes, and no matter how hard she would scrub her clothes it lingered. The only the herb never truly reached was her temple- even as Rey stepped up the temple limestone steps, bowing and acknowledging fellow worshippers and beggars the strong musky smell of incense and many bitter herbs almost encased a person as they walked into the temple. 

Rey smiled and muttered a small prayer in thanks, as she removed her cloak- the other vestals although treated her cordially sending her tight-lipped hellos. But their heavy judgemental eyes did not phase Rey in the slightest. While they kept their hooded cloaks on high and were bound by rules Rey had been fortunate enough to grant favour from the old high priestess Aeliana who the divine Somnus had visited while she slept showing her an image of a three bunned haired child running rampant in the streets of Jakku. 

Although Rey held her scepticism at this turn of events her throat tightened in the memory, that was a time of pain and suffering for Rey and even though she was not as devout in her beliefs of the Gods Aeliana was a kind teacher to her. Never starving Rey, Aeliana taught her to become a priestess she also taught Rey to be her own believer.

The temple in Jakku was not as luxurious as the ones Rey had been told about in the much larger cities such as Rome, it was modest in size each God placed carefully throughout the room unlike other cities the past rulers did not like to spend money on building a temple for each deity opting to crowd them together. Rey often wonders if this was the reason Jakku was not a prosperous city.

The inside of the temple was not made of marble like the others instead yellow sandstone that matched Jakku’s desert climate solidified the walls. On hot days in summer the candles and incenses were often choking, even Rey struggled as she said her prayers. Even the floor was made of the same unforgiving material covered in straw that was cleaned out daily but left Rey’s knees itchy from kneeling. Sighing Rey knelt before the Goddess Venus Rey was to begin the offering ceremony of each God – with the summer season fast approaching the townspeople were anxious to see a good fortune.

“Rey” 

Taking a pause, Rey looked up at the statue her eyes not straying from the silent marble figure “Domitia, you know it is bad luck to interrupt someone during prayer.” 

“I know but I need to talk to you” the girl mumbled apologetically. 

Turning to the girl, Rey smiled reassuringly although they were only six summers indifference the small dark-haired girl never came to Rey with her problems. In fact, they were seas apart, Domitia coming from a noble family and a more traditional priestess often avoided Rey unless absolutely necessary. 

“What is wrong…is Unkar’s thugs giving you grief again?” Rey inquired, the girl in question was nervously playing with her cloak.

“No, no” the girl nervously laughed, “Not after you beat them down- I doubt they would bother any temple girls unless they wanted to face your wrath again…It’s just…...I know my duties are to attend the evening ceremonies but…. I just have this bad feeling in my stomach an almost nervous flutter.”

Nodding Rey was never one to knock gut instinct, the Gods know her own survival was built on instinct. “I can’t say I feel the same, but if it’s just for one day I’m sure the Gods won’t mind I’m sure they’ve had nights off before” Rey smiled 

“Go I’ll be fine here.”

The girl nodded, before walking away- Rey didn’t mind if it was the truth or not a night in the temple alone was like any other night in her hut on the outskirts of the city limits. What difference did it make to Rey where she was when she only had herself for company most of her life. 

 

The cool metal of Kylo’s helmet slid on smoothly over his hair he felt himself ease the mask it felt familiar it felt like home. With the boat now docked safely in an inlet, Kylo’s generals stated that the scouts had tracked Jakku to be less than an hour away on foot. 

Gazing out over the ocean, Kylo watched as the sun slowly descended downwards leaving a soft hue of orange and red. Mounting his black stallion, Ren turned to his troops all silently watching in wait for their leaders. 

“Men!” he called out “tonight we will show Jakku the true power of the First Order! Move out!” Ren ordered, kicking his own stallion into a trot. 

 

They came at late into the night, Rey had been in deep meditation when she heard the yells, at first, she thought it was a group of drunken men, loud, restless and unreserved at the late hour, travelling home from the local tavern. It wasn’t till Rey heard the screams that she poked her head out of the temples, keeping most of her body hidden in the shadows. Rey spied some of the stray soldiers, wearing white and black armour Rey recognised as The First Order soldier’s kit. She had seen them in Jakku before often in the taverns or whore houses often passing through Jakku. But why were they here now? Destroying the small city, it’s not as if they were a threat to the Empire or Emperor Snoke. 

From her vantage point Rey watches as an endless stream of soldiers swarmed the streets, maiming and destroying everything in their path, it had been a long time since Rey had been paralysed with fear and even now she could only stand and watch the horror happening around her. A few soldiers broke away from the herd, as they spotted the temple- feeling her heart leap into her throat Rey watched as the men rushed past her barely five feet away as they entered the Temple. 

By Jupiter’s throne, they were ransacking and desecrating her temple! As she heard the clatter of pottery and shrines being knocked to the ground Their disrespect would not go unpunished, even if they were soldiers of The First Order and the Empire’s best army they were not above respecting a holy temple. Darting away from her refuge, Rey began to climb the side of the temple like she had done as a child, the familiar uneven granite under her hands as she climbed up to where they stored their burning oil. 

“If they want to burn my city down, then they can burn with my temple” Rey muttered to herself as she pushed into the tiny storage room above the soldiers. Inside sat the temples large pots of various oils used for ceremonies- with all her might Rey began pushing the red pots over her violence enjoying the satisfied pottery smash as oil leaked everywhere. Grabbing the torch from outside the door Rey threw it into the room watching as it began to burn. The whole roof will cave in on them before they even know what she had done Rey thought viciously as she began to climb down. It was barely a minute before Rey heard a thunderous crash and screams of pain and terror of the men inside could be heard. 

“You little bitch!” Rey heard before she was slammed into the tree trunk, not realising that the flames from the temple had illuminated her spot. Rey was now at the mercy of a First Order soldier who had realised what she had done.

“What happened to the temple?” Another soldier walked up, staring at his comrade who held Rey in a vicelike grip.

“This little temple witch brought down the ceiling on our men I saw her climbing down and skulking into the bushes like a snake!”

“We should take her to Kylo Ren” The other one murmured “He’ll know what to do with her.” 

 

The two men holding Rey dragged her through the crowd of unfriendly soldier’s some of them laughing, spitting and sending threats and slurs her way. Damm her quick temper, Rey cursed herself angrily an inner voice screaming louder than the men around her, you did not survive for this long to die so foolishly! At best, she could hope for a quick death but with the leering eyes and wails of other women in the distance, Rey shuddered to think that they would take turns raping her slowly destroying her body and leaving her to die a slow and painful death. 

Being dragged into a parted circle of these soldiers Rey spotted a man casually lounging at the steps of Jakku’s parliamentary house. The man in question wore a helmet with his face looking down as he cleaned blood off of his large sword- Rey’s eyes widen as they came closer realising this was the man they called Kylo Ren unlike his other soldiers he dressed entirely in black, Rey could have sworn it was the God of the Underworld himself, Dīs Pater.

It was then that Rey’s fear and adrenaline started to kick in, even as she began to fight back the two soldiers who had captured her merely held onto her tighter until she was in front of their leader the jeers from the crowd of men ceased as they waited for their leader to speak. 

The taller of the guards however impatient decided to break the silence, Rey making a slight oof sound as she felt the pressure of his foot on her back. Even on the floor, Rey turned back to glare at the soldier, her mind wandering to thoughts of grabbing his sword and running him through with it. 

“Sir this temple whore killed 20 of our men! The little bitch burnt down her whole temple- there was nothing we could do or salvage the flames claimed so many we were lucky to- “

Rey had been so focused on her anger, Kylo Ren had pounced on the man leaping from his seat his sword flashed in the flame invested building as the sickening crunch and squish of the man’s head fell away from his body. Reys eyes widened as the body fell forward the stub of the man’s neck soaking the hem of her white priestess dress. The silence was even more deafening as the other man took an involuntary step back

“Did you not think to search the building before ransacking it Adion?” the hair on the back of Rey’s neck raised at the sound of the man’s voice. Firm, low, alluring and dangerous Rey kept her eyes down if the whisper of his name on the streets and his actions were anything to go by this man was a predator and a madman. 

Adion the solider left standing shook his head taking another step backwards as Kylo began to circle his prey. 

“And why is that Adion?”

“I-I was following orders sir” 

“Weren’t your orders to find and destroy everyone and everything Adion?” Kylo, mocked, his voice practically growling. 

“Well- yes but-t the girl…” the soldier sputtered.

“A priestess was able to hide, move without anyone noticing and destroy a temple…. are you that incompetent Adion?” The metal from his armour clinked heavily as his feet came into Rey’s peripheral vision the tip of his sword so close to her cheek. The sight made Rey close her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing as she felt the anxiety of the soldier behind her roll into her own. 

“I-I -” the soldier stuttered.

“Silence!” Kylo growled, “Your head would be on the ground right now if it weren’t for the fact that you managed to capture the little chit- get out of my sight!” 

Rey heard feet retreat and suddenly felt a burning sensation of eyes on her, a clink of armour and movement Rey opened her eyes to see his feet in front of her. 

“Look at me” his deep voice commanded, Rey’s eyes flick upwards her throat hitching as she is met with cold unforgiving metal that covers his face, he looks more beast than man. Lowering himself so that he is eye level with her, Rey refused to look down 

“What sort of priestess destroys her own temple?” he questions. 

“One that refuses to let brutes desecrate her temple” Her voice surprisingly steady as her whole body shakes whether it is from fear or anger Rey does not know.

“You’re so young” The masked man suddenly murmurs, his large hand coming up to cup her face turning it and examining her features as if she were a prized mare. 

“So, young to commit such a crime against the Emperor.”

Jerking back, Rey scowled her anger bubbling “If I committed a crime, it was in retaliation to the crime that your men were committing to the Gods. Emperors come and go but the Gods are everlasting.” 

Half expecting the warrior to grab her by the throat and squeeze all air out of her body, Rey refused to let him or any of them see her fear. What surprised her after such a pregnant pause was the rumble that thundered from his chest as he laughed, Rey sat there in disbelief, he was laughing at her! 

“Oh, little sparrow. How mad you are that we have disturbed your little nest I can feel your indignation as you ruffle your little feathers!” his comparison only made Rey scowl further as the men watching the exchange joined in on their leader’s amusement. 

Rey was about to protest at the comparison but the man in the mask suddenly stood up “You! Take the little sparrow to my tent at camp-she is hiding something I’m sure of it…...and you are to not lay a hand on her unless she tries to escape” he warns as rough hands pull her upwards. 

Maybe it would have been better if she had just stayed hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments feed my muse!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos would be appreciated!   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
